


Soothing hands

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Soothing hands

Turning over in your bed you head was throbbing, you had always suffered from bad headaches, but this one was the worse so far, the light was stinging your eyes, you felt sick and the throbbing was just too painful, you had tried everything to get rid of it before turning to pills, nothing had worked so far with a defeated sigh you stood and made your way to the medicine cabinet in your bathroom. Opening the cabinet you picked up the box and opened it, your heart sank when you saw you didn’t have any paracetamol left, rubbing your head you decided to go ask the others if they had any. 

Walking into the common room you looked around for any sign of the team, but found no one, “have I fallen into the twilight zone or something?” You mumbled making your way into the kitchen looking at the fridge you saw a note pinned on it, taking it off the fridge you read it.

“(Y/n), Loki.

We are all out on a last minute mission, it’s too dangerous for you two.

We will be back as soon as possible.

The team.”

Placing the note on the counter you looked into the cupboards for the elusive paracetamol finding another empty box “where have they all gone!?” You huffed out as you head continued to throb, tapping your finger against your lip you decided to go to everyone’s room and check their medicine cabinets, starting with Tony’s.

….

Going into Caps room you hoped he would have some so you didn’t need to bother Loki, looking around the room you couldn’t help but notice all the vintage furniture and how tide it was making a mental note to yourself to take Cap to the vintage boutique store just down the road you walked to his bathroom and opened his cabinet “even cap doesn’t have any” letting out another little huff you left his room, closing the door you pinched the bridge of your nose and shut your eyes, this headache was starting to make you dizzy and you felt even sicker “I have to ask Loki” you thought to yourself taking a deep breath to regain your balance you headed to Loki’s room. 

Standing in front of Loki’s door you knocked lightly upon it hearing a soft “come in” turning the handle you walked into his room, you saw him sitting on his bed and he turned to the sound of you waking in “Hello (y/n), you look rough!” “Do you have any paracetamol? I have checked everyone’s room and can’t find any” “Why didn’t you just ask them?” “Oh, they are all out on a mission, we’re the only ones here, and my head is throbbing” nodding along to what you were saying Loki patted the side of his bed “come sit down, you look like you’re about to pass out” walking over to him you sat down next to him “(y/n), you know I have no need for these paracetamols you speak of but I think I can help in another way” “I will literally try anything Loki, it hurts so much” you spoke as your eyes started to tear up with the pain. 

Laying back on the bed Loki pulled you closer to him “just relax and don’t freak out” “why would I freak……” you stopped when you looked up at Loki and saw him in his Jotunheim form, you had never seen him like that but you didn’t feel scared you felt the coldness from his body “Lay down and shut your eyes” he looked different but his voice was strangely soothing, doing what you were told you rested your head on his chest and shut your eyes, slowly you felt the throbbing in your head slowing down “take deep breaths” following Loki’s instructions you did just that as you felt his hand smoothing down your hair.

Feeling your shoulders relax and feeling deep breaths Loki look down at your sleeping body, turning back to his Asgardian form he let the smile form on his face as he pulled you closer, closing his own eyes while he sent out his illusions to return all the paracetamol strips back into their boxes.


End file.
